The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus with a cover for maintenance of the interior thereof, and an opening/closure detecting method, and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus with an interlock switch for detecting the open/closed state of a cover, and an opening/closure detecting method for the cover.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a copying machine, includes a cover for maintenance of the interior thereof (supplement of toner, resolution of paper jam, or the like), and an interlock switch provided on the cover. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus is controlled in such a way that an image forming operation is not performed to secure safety when the cover is open.
In a typical case of an image forming apparatus, an interlock switch provided between an output control part and a drive part connects the output control part to the drive part with a cover closed. According to this image forming apparatus, the interlock switch provided between an output control part and a drive part connects the output control part to the drive part with a cover closed. With the cover being open, the interlock switch connects a cover opening/closure detecting circuit to the drive part. Further, this image forming apparatus can detect the open/closed state of the cover even if power supply to the drive part is stopped in sleep mode. In sleep mode, therefore, a small power supply different from the power supply that supplies power to the drive part is used for the cover opening/closure detecting circuit.